Obento
by Daniizele
Summary: A los niños les encanta presumir las habilidades culinarias de sus madres; pero ¿Qué hará Kazui cuando sus compañeros piden probar lo que Orihime cocinó para él? [Viñeta]


_¡EL ICHIHIME ES CANON! Esta felicidad no podrá quitármela nadie, ya que me durará una eternidad… Bueno veo que después del final de Bleach, todos los escritores durmientes comenzaron a aportar algo al fandom, así que yo no me quedo atrás… Así que disfruten de esta viñeta._

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _Bleach es propiedad del gran Tite Kubo, al cual amo por hacer CANON al ICHIHIME._

* * *

.

.

—Niños, ya es hora de comer, saquen sus respectivos obentos.

— ¡Sí!

Se oían las voces por todas las paredes de la pequeña guardería de Karakura.

Los niños se divertían en las clases, pero lo que más les gustaba era la hora de la merienda, ya que así podían darle energías a sus pequeños cuerpecitos cansados de tanto jugar. Mientras que algunos a muy temprana edad les encantaba alardear de sus obentos; diciendo que ellos habían traído la comida más sabrosa del mundo, incluso la mejor comida del universo.

—Yuta-kun, tu obento se ve delicioso—decía una pequeña.

—Claro que lo es, después de todo lo preparó mi mamá.

Rápidamente, todos los niños del salón rodearon al menor, admirando la hermosa cajita celeste que contenía arroz, pescado, salchichas con forma de pequeños pulpos, y por ultimo una pequeña ensalada con sus frutas favoritas.

Ante los ojos de sus compañeros era el obento más exquisito.

—Kazui-kun, solo faltas tú… Muéstranos tu obento.

—Ni te molestes Riko-chan… Estoy seguro que su obento es una zanahoria, por eso su cabello es de ese ridículo color—dijo, señalando el cabello de Kazui. A lo que los demás niños comenzaron a reírse.

A la pequeña Riko no le pareció nada gracioso, y como muestra de enojo, le sacó la lengua a su compañero, cosa que lo devastó, pues era la niña que le gustaba.

—No le hagas caso—la pequeña se sentó al lado de Kazui—mejor muéstrame tu obento—pidió gentilmente.

—Está bien—el pequeño pelinaranja accedió.

Con cuidado desamarró el pañuelito que envolvía la pequeña cajita, dejando ver que era de un ligero color naranja, y quitó la tapadera, dejando ver lo que había en su interior.

Al ver su contenido, a la pequeña Riko se le iluminaron los ojos por ver tanta lindura comestible.

Dentro de la caja se podía apreciar varios compartimientos; en uno de ellos había onigiris, en otro había un huevo cocido en forma de un tierno pollito, también se podía apreciar manzanas en forma de conejitos, y tenía una hermosa decoración de frutas en forma de estrellas y de caras de ositos, además de un trozo jugoso de carne de res, que de solo ver hacia que a cualquiera se le hiciera agua la boca.

El extravagante obento, llamó la atención de los niños, y corrieron al lugar donde Kazui se encontraba para poder admirar de tan llamativo almuerzo.

—Tal vez sea un obento lindo, pero no sabemos su sabor—el engreído Yuta también fue hipnotizado por la belleza del obento; pero era algo que no admitiría— ¡déjame probar un poco!—sin pedir permiso, tomó uno de los onigiris y le dio un gran bocado; mientras que el resto de los niños esperaban una reacción al sabor.

Apenas saboreó el onigiri, y sin deseos de tragar el bocado, terminó escupiéndolo.

— ¡Asqueroso! ¿Qué clase de comida prepara tu madre?—el menor bebió agua para que el sabor desapareciera de su boca—esto no puede ser comible—tiró el onigiri y comenzó a pisarlo con su pie.

—Mi mami, solo cocina lo que yo le pido—Kazui sonrió gentilmente—para Yuta-kun puede ser que mi mami no sea una experta en la cocina, pero todo lo que prepara lo hace con amor para papá y para mí.

El pequeño no supo que decir ante las palabras de Kazui, así que se fue molesto a comer su obento.

—No lo entiendo, a Yuta-kun le encantan los onigiris, ¿Por qué no le gustaron los que tu mamá preparó?—preguntó su compañera.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo—Kazui trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, así que se dispuso a comer, ya que la hora de la merienda estaba por terminar.

Al sentir el delicioso sabor en su boca, lo llenó de mucha felicidad y satisfacción; definitivamente, su mamá era la mejor cocinera.

Su compañera no pudo resistirse al ver la alegría con la que degustaba su obento, así que le pidió probarlo, a lo que Kazui aceptó compartirle un poco. La pequeña agarró uno de los onigiris y comenzó a devorarlos lentamente; después de masticarlos por un momento, pudo sentir detenidamente su sabor, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—Kazui-kun ¿estás seguro que esto lo preparó tu mamá?—su cara mostraba una mueca extraña y se estaba tornando de un color verde.

—Si

— ¿Y a ti te gusta?

— ¡Por supuesto! Además a mi papá también le gusta lo que mi mami cocina—sonrió. Hablar de lo maravilloso que su madre cocinaba lo llenaba de orgullo— ¿quieres otro onigiri?—le daba otro a su compañera, pero esta no aceptó.

Ya había tenido suficiente con el que había probado, el cual la dejo sin ganas de volver a probar nunca más la comida que Kazui llevaba; pues probar un onigiri con relleno de mantequilla de maní, sardinas y jalea de fresas no eran una buena combinación; pero lo que le sorprendía era que a Kazui y a su familia les gustaba esa rara combinación de ingredientes, y también le impactaba que a la linda ensalada de fruta las bañara de mantequilla de maní.

Nunca entendería las habilidades culinarias de la señora Kurosaki.

* * *

 _ **Yo creo que Orihime ya mejoró sus habilidades en la cocina, probablemente Yuzu le enseñó o ella misma haya entrado a una clase de cocina, y ahora ya sea una experta; pero Kazui heredó eso de mezclar ingredientes ¿no creen?... Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando información de mis futuros proyectos, además de que es una forma para que estén en contacto conmigo.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
